1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement of a telescopic ball-point pen, and particularly to a telescopic ball-point pen having a body made of synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telescopic ball-point pen is formed of components which are almost made of metal, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2-57040, and hence it has such shortcoming that it comprises many components, and it requires machining accuracy, and its yield are low, resulting in an expensive product. The conventional telescopic ball-point pen has other shortcoming that its durability and corrosion resistance are low because there are many sliding portions between metallic components and its feeling is not good because it makes a noise when it makes telescopic motion.
The invention intended to solve the drawbacks of the conventional telescopic ball-point pen and to provide a telescopic ball-point pen having components most of which are formed of synthetic resin, designed in the reduction of the number thereof, simplified in assembly thereof, so that it can be provided at a low cost while it becomes excellent in durability and corrosion resistance, and further it has a good feeling when making a telescopic motion.